Terapia
by Batman'sPastelDream
Summary: Christophe y Damien escuchan una voz algo peculiar. One Shot.


_Christophe estaba en la computadora, cansado, cuando se le acerca Damien._

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada realmente.

-Hmmm...- _Damien miro hacia abajo._ \- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿Eh?

-Pues hace un año que no nos paramos por aquí.

-¿De qué hablas, imbécil?- _Christophe volteo a ver a Damien._

-La autora finalmente se digna a parase aquí... ¿Quién lo diría?

-Es cierto.- **_Christophe fruncio sus peludas cejas_** \- ¡Ey! No son peludas... Son muy obscuras.

-Tiene razón franchute... Son como dos orugas juntas.- _Dijo Damien,_ _ **con su voz aguda y estúpida**_ **.** \- ¡¿Qué te pasa, floja de mierda?!

 ** _Bueno, seguiría actualizando si tuviera tiempo, y motivación... Creo que estan siendo duros conmi-_**

-Nononono, eso si que no.- _Christophe levantó la mano._ \- A ver, pauvre, ¿sabes lo horrible que es vivir con este marica de mierda? ¿Todo el día, escuchar como llora por las noches porque su papi ya no lo quiere?

-CREÍ QUE LAS PAREDES ERAN A PRUEBA DE SONIDO. Además si venimos a convertirnos en un círculo de confianza, tengo que decir que CHRISTOPHE aquí, se hace las pajas con mucha violencia. Parece que te la vas a arrancar, chico.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?!

-Tengo ojos por todas partes.

 ** _Ehm, creo que regresaré otro-_**

-No, porfavor. Ya que estás aquí, deberás saber que Don "Creo que Crepúsculo es buena si la tomas en serio", se comió mi creme brulee, el que me hizo mi abuela.

-OhhhhHHHHH, ¿En serio Christophe, otra vez? ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pusiste borracho y MEASTE sobre mi ropa, y ni siquiera la lavaste?

Christophe se levanto y agarro a Damien por el cuello.

-¡REFRÉSCAME LA MEMORIA, PAUVRE PUTAIN!

-¿QUÉ YO SOY EL PUTO POBRE? ¿QUIÉN ME OFRECIÓ UNA MAMADA POR UNA DONA?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTABA BAJO EL EFECTO DE UNOS HONGOS QUE CRAIG METIÓ EN MI PIZZA!

 _ **OK, SUFICIENTE. LOS DOS, VAMOS A SENTARNOS Y A HABLAR CON CLARIDAD.**_

Christophe y Damien se sentaron en un sofá, cada uno en el extremo, evitándose.

 _ **Esta bien... ¿Qué problemas han tenido desde que me fui?**_

-Al principio... Todo estaba bien. Christophe y yo nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación que se espera de dos rommies, ya sabes, el de salir juntos, hablarse o incluso hacer fiestas los dos... juntos.

-Ughhh, diable, suenas como mi esposa...- _El ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco._

-Escucha, tú eres el único peón idiota que me deja degollar gallinas en la sala. No pienso mudarme y tener que hacerlo en el parque.- _Damien respondió._ \- El punto es que, he tratado de mudarme, pero no llego a encontrar a alguien que este cómodo con mi religión. Normalmente no me importaría vivir solo, pero es díficil encontrar un apartamento solo para mi, y además mi padre se niega a recibirme porque esta tratando de adoptar a un niño con su nueva pareja en turno.

-A mi ya me traes hasta la verga con tus lloriqueos. Vete a vivir a la calle, creo que no cambiaría tu estilo de vida.

-¿Mi estilo de vida, franchute pendejo?- _Damien se volteo, mirándolo con desprecio_.- Tu estilo de vida consiste en levantarte a la una de la tarde, comer sardinas en aceite, rasgar tu guitarra, masturbarte por 5 segundos y después directo a dormir.

-Al menos mi rutina no contiene un maratón de películas de Adam Sandler, y eso de que lo ves "irónicamente" es pura mierda. Siempre te vas a las 6 de la tarde y llegas apestando a azufre y vómito a eso de las 4 de la mañana, así que no veo porque sería un inconveniente que vivieras en la calle.

 _ **¿Y se sienten distanciados? ¿Cómo te sientes Christophe?**_

-Normal. ¿Quién se va a sentir distanciado, si nunca esta aquí?- _Christophe se mordió una uña, cruzado de brazos._

-Estaba en la casa de tu madre, Christophe. Felicidades, tendrás un hermanito.- _Damien dijo._

-Es imposible hablar con él.

-¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien, vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué cada vez que te pregunto algo, lo que sea, me contestas con un "NO ME CONOCES"?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Si, siempre haces eso, yo nunca te contesto mal y yo-

-Pues no creo que alguna vez te hayas parado a pensar en qué es lo que quiero para-

-No, escucha-

-Si, creo que aumentó de peso pero no le dig-

-Hitler no fue TAN malo-

-Pues creo que 50 Sombras de Grey fue la base de la constitución inglesa por-

 _ **¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁ-LLEN-SE!**_

-...

-...

 _ **¡SÓLO QUERÍA REGRESAR A ESCRIBIR LEMMON SOBRE DOS PERSONAJES QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER ENTRE SÍ!**_

-Wow Autora... No sabíamos...- _Damien miro al techo._

-Si, no sabíamos que estabas así... DE ENFERMA, AHORA VEO PORQUE NO TIENES AMIGOS.- _Christophe dijo con una mueca de asco. Se acercó a Damien._ \- Creo que este el comienzo de una vida nueva. Deberíamos hacer nuestras diferencias a un lado y hablar sobre nuestros problemas.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si. Salgamos de esta pocilga.- _Christophe abrió la puerta._

* * *

 _Dos años pasaron._

 _Christophe ahora trabaja como terapeuta y da el horóscopo semanal en el periódico... Es feliz._

 _Damien ahora es cristiano, y está a cargo de un cactus llamado Aquíles. Su nuevo hermano lo visita junto con su padre... También es feliz._

 _La Autora sigue sin tener amigos y sigue sabiendo la diferencia entre Star Trek y Star Wars. Pinche ñoña... ¿Es feliz? Nunca lo sabremos._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pequeño One-Shot que tenía rondando en mi cabeza. Es bueno estar de vuelta, aqunque para ser sincera, no sé si lo suficiente como para verme escribiendo aquí en una manera continua. Oh bueno... Disfruténlo mientras puedan.**


End file.
